


Pirates on the Block

by Zeloinator



Category: Block B, OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gang, Gangs, Multi, Pirates, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Beings, Vampires, Werecat, block b - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeloinator/pseuds/Zeloinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blockbuster, aka Block B, is one of the best pirate gangs around. Their gang is made up of seven main guys each with their own specialties and four out of those seven not entirely human or not human at all.<br/>Blue is one of the best all female pirate gangs in Boer, the largest country in (this) world.<br/>Both gangs share two things in common, a burning hate for one extremely powerful gang. The Hive. They've hurt the people of both gangs in some way and both gangs are thirsty for revenge. The second; some of each gang are a bit more than human...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put character descriptions at the beginning~

BLUE-

Athena (Hyo Ju): 20 years old. Leader. Tallest of Blue, she stands with a strong and willowy frame. Her right eye is extremely light blue, her left extremely light green, a tattoo on her arm is that of a blue rose, the stem of the rise turning into a blue and silver dragon as it twists down her arm. Her skin is a pale golden color and her hair is a silky raven black color that hangs past her shoulders. She carries two sword on her back and a gun on her hip, her gun is designed especially to her and all her bullets have her signature on it. She usually wears a navy blue baggy shirt which only has one arm with black tight fitting pants and black shoes with knives in the heels. She wears diamond earrings in all six piercings she has in each ear. She wears a silver chocker necklace and another necklace she always wears under her shirt. She has one large scar on her face, running across her blue eye and curving towards her ear. A large burn scar in the shape of an X in on the back of her right hand, it's usually covered by a black leather fingerless glove but sometimes she has it off.  
Once you see Athena you know she is in a place of high power. She has an air of power, authority, and leadership. She likes to be known, not necessarily a craving for fame but more of a craving to be known as a powerful gang leader and pirate. She loves to travel and barely ever stays in one spot, she set up a headquarters but it is often vacant or unused due to traveling. She holds a major grudge against the Hive for her past and will do anything to being down that gang, anything except hurt the people of her gang.  
Athena grew up on the sea, her father was a pirate and a very good one at that. He died when Athena was fifteen leaving her to captain the ship instead of his first mate. Athena was betrayed and marooned by her fathers crew, she learned that they killed her father and where planning on killing her. They took on the name, Hive, and her grudge began. When she was sixteen she was kidnapped and gained her burn mark on her hand. She escaped a few months after she got the scar and that's when she began her gang.

 

Seer (Bo Ra): 20 years old. First mate. Slight short, she isn't the shortest and she isn't the tallest of Blue. Her hair is raven black and hangs just above her shoulders in very straight but rough layers. Her eyes are very dark brown and are rimed with long eyelashes. She doesn't wear any jewelry besides a pair of ruby studs in her ears. Otherwise no jewelry, she doesn't like jewelry all that much. Seer and Athena have been friends, practically blood sisters, since before clear memories. Seer can be extremely cold and unfriendly at times, usually around those she thinks will harm Athena and the rest of the gang but can sometimes be to the others in Blue. She tends to try and hide her true feelings from anyone except Athena, the only exception to her otherwise flawless masks of emotions is when she feels guilty, the guilt comes through in her eyes and it isn't something she hides well. Since her bond with Athena is so great she feels she can tell Athena anything and show her emotions as well, Athena accepts that about Seer and even though she often times keeps a secret to herself she knows Seer has to understand because of her position as First Mate and she still needed to follow orders. Though Athena doesn't like to keep things from Seer, Seer often over reacts and blows everything out of proportion. Seer found Athena just before she founded Blue and asked to help her friend with it. Athena agreed.

 

Quill (Ga Yun): 22 years old. Chef, fighter, strategist. Quill is a quiet person usually, she loves the kitchen and if she ever has disappeared from the headquarters for a while, she may just be hiding out in the kitchens. She has long, black hair she wears in a French braid 98% of the time. She has dark green eyes that lean more towards a forest green that a darker green. Her skin is a golden color which is seemingly flawless until one sees her lower arms. From the bottom of her hand to a few inches from her elbow large burn scars are obvious and skin crawlingly painful looking. Despite Quill and her happy, yet shy, personality one may catch her frowning and running a hand over the horrible scars. Athena knows the full story of the burns but all the other members of Blue know is that it had nothing to do with cooking.

 

Filly (Ju Ah): 21 years old. Designer, fighter, carpenter, weapons specialist. Short hair that hangs to her chin in razor blade layers, her hair is a very bright red, obviously dyed though it sees to suit her better than any other color. Like her sister she is pale but unlike Daisy She doesn't have a lot of scars, almost none at all. She has a very feminine body with an hourglass body frame with very skinny limbs and a graceful walking pattern to go with. Her feminine looks make her seem like a very unlikely person for a gang, it helps her when she's helping her sister on spy duties and such. Filly works very well with her sister, the last time thy worked together they ended up gaining another gangs land without even a fight. Of course when they are close to one another they seem to be able to read each others mind. Filly and Daisy grew up on the streets, adopting their names 'Filly' and 'Daisy' by the time JuAh was four years old. They kept their true names in the back of their minds only telling them to people they trust.

 

Daisy (Ji Hee): 19 years old. Scout, undercover, spy. A short, in fact the shortest of Blue, and very young looking girl. If someone sees her who doesn't know her they could mistake her for a 14 year old. Her light brown hangs down to past her waist when she wears it down, which is very very rarely, her usual hairstyle is to have her hair in pigtails. Her pigtails don't help with pin pointing her real age at all. Daisy has a subtly heart shaped face with rather pointed ears and large doe like eyes which are a surprising aqua blue color. Daisy has very pale skin with a few scars here and there from fighting, practices, and many other incidents the youngest had over the past few years of being in the gang. She is Filly's younger sister.

 

Karma (Sa Rang): 21 years old. Main fighter, in charge of the other gangs they run. Karma has a very striking and easy to remember appearance; her hair, which hangs to her shoulder blades, is a very stunning silver color. Not white, silver, and not grey either. Her eyes are a dark russet brown colour that has very much dark red undertones. Her skin is a creamy, milky white with only a few scars here and there. Karma is one of the tallest of the gang, if her hair didn't stand out compared to all the others than the fact that she is only about an inch shorter than the tall leader should. 

 

Zale (Yu Ni): 21 years old. Newest member, doesn't have her place yet, sort of like the cabin boy at the moment. A skinny girl with emerald green eyes. Her skin is pale and seems to be shinny and extremely smooth. Her hair is light brown but if you feel it it feels rough and yet smooth like some sort of metal or something hard and extremely strong. Her hair never breaks and cannot be pulled out. Zale is a dragon, only about 150 years old but she looks 21 and is about 15 in maturity for dragons. She doesn't get cuts, bruises or injuries easily due to her scale like skin and dragon properties carried to her human body.

 

________________________________________________________

 

BLOCKBUSTER-

Zico (Ji Ho): 20 years old. Leader.

 

U-Kwon (Yu kwon): 20 years old. First mate.

 

P.O (Ji Hoon): 19 years old. Lead fighter, leader of sub gangs.

 

Kyung: 21 years old. Chef, fighter, scout.

 

Jaehyo: 21 years old. Fighter, spy, weapons specialist.

 

Taeil: 22 years old. Carpenter, strategist.

 

B-Bomb (Min hyuk): 21 years old. strategist, weapons specialist, organizes sub gangs.

Athena looked out the glass covered windows, the sky was a bright blue, not a cloud deciding to cover the brilliant shining sun from its background of blue. Her own blue eye almost matching the pure blueness of the sky. The six other girls behind her sat and talked in loud voices that seemed to echo in Athena's mind. Everyone was excited, everyone but Seer, her right hand man -or woman- who seemed more anxious to get something like this over with and never have to see their faces after this one meeting but she knew that wasn't what wasn't going to happen. Seer knew that if they wanted to defeat Hive and put their gang to rest for a final time then they needed Blockbuster's power and help for this. 

Athena; a powerful gang leader, her air of leadership on order can bring a room to silence at times and her pure sense of power makes her a brilliant leader. Though her past isn't something that people would smile to or enjoy she pretends to have forgotten all of it, all of it except for one memory which she holds a grudge for. She has earned herself a name in the world, both in the upper ground and in the under ground. But when it's a world run by pirates, one must be known under ground to be known by anyone at all. Athena began her gang many years ago rising to the top carefully with a few gang wars and open battles on the water, all which, despite her young age, she has won. Her gang, Blue, is made up of seven girls all together. Athena, the captain, Seer, her first mate, Karma, the main fighter, spy, and overall informant, Quill, the carpenter, designer, and leader of a subunit of fighters, Filly, Chef and musician, Daisy, Filly's younger sister and the girl to major in spying and undercover work, and Zale, the newest recruit and the one who hasn't found her place just yet she helps around sort of like a cabin boy.

Seer with all of her anxiety about meeting with Blockbuster, told her that it was a bad idea and to not put her Captain in that kind of danger. Her brain told her that it was a good idea and probably the only way to put Hive to rest. Their under ground sub-gangs had made it clear that the main unit of Hive was going against both Blue and Blockbuster, but both gangs just laughed before simultaneously agreeing to meet with either gang, the leaders meeting twice before, and team up. She had sent out Daisy, without Athena knowing all to much about it, so that she could spy on the boys but Seer hadn't heard from Daisy in two days. She was both worried and not to worried about. The youngest member of Blue, to contact her would defiantly disturb her. If she was still working, but to not contact her may leave the connection lost and Seer had no idea where Daisy was at that moment.

 

~*~*~*~*~

Silently the maknae of Blue crept around the headquarters of Blockbuster, It was two days before the meeting between Blue and Blockbuster and she had been told to find things out about these guys. Her two long pig tails trailed along the ground, her steps unheard and her breathing silenced, her hair dragging along was the only thing to make noise and even with that it was covered by the noise of the waves. Her dark brown eyes flickered closed for a second as she tuned intoned hearing, trying to pick up anything like talking inside the building. Biting her tongue slightly she whipped around, her hair flying about her as she stared into the eyes of a rather handsome guy; he had black wavy hair that fell into his eyes which where a dark green colour. His muscular build and golden skin made Daisy gawk in her mind, but the gun which was pointed towards her face and her knife pointed towards his made the situation a bit unfriendly to both parties. 

" Well well well, why is a little girl like you creeping around here? And why is said little girl holding a knife. You may hurt yourself with that." said the handsome guy, his smile showing off his beautiful and stunning smile. He had noticed only Daisy's face and her features. 

Daisy was very different from all the others in Blue. She looked like a procaine doll, her face perfectly shaped and her skin a creamy pale rose color. Her large deer like eyes made her look frightened most of the time and her long pig tails added to the look of hers. If one where to guess her age solely on appearance then the age may be about thirteen or fourteen, her true age being nineteen years of age. 

Daisy smiled innocently, making her hand begin to shake as if scared to hold the knife, "S-sorry mister," she stuttered making her voice young and perfectly innocent, " I was looking for my dog, she ran over here and I couldn't find her. My mom always told me to carry a knife so no one carries away me. So why do you carry a gun? And why did you pull it on me?" she asked her voice rising near the end as if to signify becoming scared of the gun.

The guy just smiled and kept his gun there, " protection, of both myself and other people. But don't try and play tricks, you're older than you look and much more skilled with both spying and acting than I had expected. But you've spied upon the wrong people today miss." he said before a hand holding a rag clamped upon Daisy's mouth from behind. She managed to throw her knife, catching the guy with the gun with it's blade but only nicking his arm with it. Her sight grew fuzzy and her mind spun. Before she could escape from her capture the strong arms clamped around her, catching her as the blackness covered her mind and she fell into unconsciousness. 

As Daisy woke up she knew she wasn't making up back at her headquarters. Slowly her memory came back along with a pounding in her head. She didn't move just yet, her mind searching her body to see if it was injured or altered in any way. Luckily she found no other pain than than her pounding mind. Slowly she began to wiggle her wrists slightly, automatically finding that she was tied to a chair. She was in a sitting position and her arms where tied, her feet as well, to an armchair. At that moment her eyes snapped open and she stared into the face of yet another handsome guy, but a different one. 

This guy had bleached blonde hair that spiked up from each side to form a long point in the centre. His eyes where weird, one being silver in color and the either a dark brown color, his skin was slightly grubby with dirt smudges but his skin was a dark golden color due to sun exposure. To Daisy it was obvious that he was the leader, his frown even seemed to bring a sense of power to his whole self. The guy's frown soon turned into a smile as he saw Daisy's eyes where open, as he smiled Daisy noticed something about him. His teeth where pointed, but only his canine teeth, almost like fangs, very short, but sharp looking, fangs.

" Nice to see you're awake, for a while we thought. We'd killed you because your breathing was so light. But I guess not, it's good to see you alive. Sorry about tying you to a chair and all but we can't have you running off, not with what we want you for. Anyway, just tell us who you're working for and after that we'll," he paused smiling still before cocking his head slightly and leaning back, " You're acting is pretty good, so you must be working with another gang. Is it one who wants our land?" he asked leaning forward.

Daisy just smiled, relaxing into the chair and easily slipping one of her hands out of the ropes that held her to chair. " Please tell me reasons to tell you who I'm working for? I don't see any reason to betray them at this moment in time." she said calmly, her mind processing the many ways she could escape.

The guy smiled, " because I am Zico, the captain of Blockbuster and also not a simple human. Tell me or," he paused and his grin spread, "you'll see if you don't."

His grin sent a shiver down Daisy's spine but she didn't let him on so easily that he truly was getting into her mind, " I'd rather not. I was told by my mother to not talk to strangers." she said in her sweet and very innocent voice.

Zico leaned forward, both eyes of his the silver color only one of his eyes had bore before. O  
" Guys, I don't think I can hold back anymore, this pretty girl gets on my nerves and she smells so good." he said, his lips rolling back as he leaned forward even more. 

Daisy couldn't help but attempt to move her chair backwards, she had been unsuccessful in loosening her feet from their bindings. Both her hands where out but she couldn't find any of her hidden weapons, her mind automatically classifying these guys as perverts as she realized even the knives on her chest and stomach where gone. 

Two guys ran into the room, the one she had come face to face with before getting captured and another one, one whom she recognized the biceps of. The one who had caught here before she had lost consciousness. They each ran to Zico and Biceps whacked him in the back of the head.

" Clear up boss!" yelled the guy who had held a gun to Daisy's head before. All Daisy could do was sit and watch, unable to move from the chair and unable to break it just by falling or twisting. 

Biceps put his hands on Zico's shoulders as he smiled to Daisy, the same sly smile as Zico had, small fangs and all.

" Hyung, I know she smells good and I know how you get about people who piss you off but just hold back." he said taking a deep breath in. Biceps eyes slowly turned the silver color as well but his irises faded back to a light brown color as he exhaled, his eyes all the while remaining on Daisy.

Quietly a laughing grew from practically silent to a normal laugh, Zico turned his head to look to Biceps, " I'm surprised that you can resist her now that you've taken a deep breath. " 

Biceps twitched, now seeming to hold onto Zico's shoulders for support instead of for holding Zico back. Daisy couldn't even open her mouth, she sat there in shock, her toes trying desperately to push her chair back.

Zico lunged forward, Biceps not even able to hold him back, and made his way towards Daisy. Suddenly the guy who had held a gun to her face pulled Daisy's chair off balance before stepping out of the way. Her chair tipped and began to head for the ground, her last thought being, 'not again...' as the back of her head hit the ground hard and blackness engulfed her once more.


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy wakes, but to find what?

Blockbuster, a gang of pirates made up of seven young men. They where called the Aphroditians of Hell in the underworld, reasons being the whole gang was made up of very good looking men but they where all extremely good at being a gang. They ran a number of towns, having control of the gangs that he had placed there. Zico, the leader and Captain of the gang, was unlike any other person alive, unlike anyone except his first mate that is. Both where more than human, or so the rumours have said, but not the whole gang. Just those two, though they all knew about their secrets. Blockbuster was the largest, most successful, and most frightening gang out there, Blue being the second most due to the whole gang being women. 

True, Blue wasn't as good as Blockbuster, and they knew that, but compared to the four other gangs of just women they where the best. In fact they where better than a number of gangs made up of only men.

 

Daisy was slow to wake once again, her hair was matted with something that had once been liquid but was dried now, she noted the metallic smell and quickly matched it to the smell of blood, most likely her own. She felt someone's breath on her neck and immediately she sat up, or at least tried to. As soon as she was sitting up here mind went black, but not here vision, yet she wasn't able to move. Her body froze until slowly she was pushed back down by Biceps. 

" Stay lying down, something's wrong with your brain right now since Jaehyo pushed you down so hard. Plus we know you're from Blue, sorry about yesterday Daisy. Your captaIn came to us last night and asked if we had seen you around. She told us not to tell anyone else about anything and to let you rest here. We're really sorry, and I guess you know U-Kwon and Zico's secrets now..." said another guy as Biceps lifted her up and rested her on his back as he silently stacked pillows behind her so she could sit up. Poor Daisy couldn't move below her neck and just nodded but stopped abruptly when she began seeing black on the corners of her eyes. 

" Yes, but who are you? And Bice- I mean this guy? Is he au-Kwon?" she asked pausing and pushing in the middle of the nickname she had gotten used to calling he guy who had caught her. 

" My name is Kyung, and that guy is U-Kwon. But what where you calling him?" Kyung asked leaning in as U-Kwon set her back onto the pillows, he was obviously stifling a smile. 

" Nothing, now why can't I move? I feel fine long I don't shake my head. What's wrong with me?" Daisy asked her eyes shifting from the two guys to the still breathing thing she had noticed, her eyes widened and if she could move then she would have jumped and ran out of the room. 

" Oh yes, sorry I didnt tll you earlier but both U-Kwon and Zico slept in here, they had to get used to your scent. Apparently you smell like fresh baked sweets do to us. Also you're pretty and you annoyed the hell out of Zico, all the factors adding up it was the only way, even U-Kwon was going crazy, you must smell amazing to them." Kyung explained as U-Kwon hung his head slightly, almost seeming afraid to speak. All Daisy could do was stare at the sleeping figure of Zico next to her, the memories of him lunging at her all to fresh in her mind. 

" Please don't be scared, we really didn't do anything bad, but to get used to you we did take a tiny bit of your blood and slept in here. Though I assure we did nothing to you. Sorry you had to meet us in a time of war with two other gangs, one has been recruiting civilians to do their work, often times girls. Though most of them break after Zico introduces himself." U-Kwon said, his silkily smooth voice like fresh velvet over Daisy's ears. If she could have, she would have shivered. 

A loud groan was heard by Zico from his sleeping position next to Daisy as he rolled over, his arm flopping over Daisy's legs and a small and practically silent squeak escaping her from surprise.

" Aigoo, you really are cute!" A new voice said form the doorway. Slowly Daisy turned her head to see a tall guy with pulled back blonde hair. His voice was deep and vey seductive and his height and handsome features didn't help the fact that his voice was so amazing to listen to. 

" That's P.O. believe it or not but he's the youngest in Blockbuster. Despite that, he does look like the oldest, looks and sounds like the oldest." U-Kwon said, seeming to have regained some talkativeness as he seemed grew more comfortable around Daisy.

Bitting her lip she looked around her, suddenly realizing she had no idea what say it was, " What day is it!? Is it meeting day? I've really got to be able to move or Seer will kill me." She mumbled the last part to herself.

" It's not meeting day, that's tomorrow. Who's Seer?" Kyung asked leaning against the wall, his messy orange hair flattening only against the weight of the back of his head against the walls unmoving structure. 

" I'm sure she wouldn't kill you..." U-Kwon said trailing off from the look in Daisy's eyes.

" Yes she would, she sent me to find out more about you guys and if I can't move because of you guys I'll be killed by her to cover up anything." Daisy mumbled looking down and to her unmoving hands which lay uselessly in her lap, Zico's arm tossed over them as he slept.

" But since Athena knows she'll probably stop Seer from killing you." Kyung said laughing as he noticed her eyes moved towards Zico.

" It sounds like she'll kill us more than she would kill you." a new voice pipped up from the open doorway. A guy with dark purple hair and bright yellow eyes leaned against the frame of the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest in a very relaxed way. He blinked in almost a lazy way, his brilliant yellow eyes staring at Daisy calmly, " I'm Taeil by the way." 

" He's the family cat." U-Kwon said in a joking manner as Daisy's head spun. 

" Family cat?" she asked pausing in between each word.

" Blockbuster didn't get so famous with just plain humans. We have a few secret weapons in our gang." Taeil said his yellow eyes glinting happily.

" Who are the rest? Are they not human either?" she asked looking around the room to the three humans and the three inhuman people.

" Let's see, there's B-Bomb, he's not human either. Though he isn't exactly not human either. Its complicated and hard to explain." Kyung said his eyes cast downwards.

Nodding slowly Daisy looking back to Zico and then to U-Kwon, "You're vampires right?" U-Kwon nodded and then punched Kyung in the gut, he had been silently laughing as if Daisy was asking the most obvious question he had ever heard. " Then there's something you should know about our gang. We're not all human either."


	3. Chapter 3

Athena smiled as she put her hands into her pockets, she was walking back from Blockbuster's headquarters after claiming Daisy as one of her own.   
She had gotten a message carried from B-Bomb to her personally just last night. It was midday the next day but it was the first time Athena was able to escape the eyes of Seer for a while. Her dark brown hair was tied up, out of her face but a hat covered her face in a small shadow. 

" You really need to watch your girls, we thought that she was hired by Jork AKA Hive. They've been attacking us a lot but have been resorting to spying lately. It very annoying." Zico had said to Athena before he drank the rest of the condense of the wine glass, it was full of a thick red liquid but Athena knew that Zico had no interest in wine of any kind, in fact she even knew his true identity. 

She just smiled, " I just hope that it isn't her blood you're drinking so happily." 

" Of course not, you think I would harm one of your own? Even if U-Kwon is the one with all the self control I think I could handle myself after I get used to her."

" Of course, so then where is my youngest now? You best be happy you have another full day for her to heal before we meet. Other wise we would have to postpone, I really do hate it when my people get hurt especially by the people who I'm about to ally myself and my gang with. So why did you attack her?"

" Her blood smells extremely sweet and is very tempting for someone like me. To my defense even U-Kwon was struggling, I think he accidentally broke the chair. Don't worry about her anyways, we can take care of her. I'd wonder how we survived by ourselves if we couldn't." he finished slowly, just before Athena stood up and nodded her head slightly.

" Don't tell anyone that I was here, well anyone from my gang except Daisy. I think Seer sent her out so she knows y'all won't kill me." Athena said in the doorway. Zico confirmed with a nod and she left swiftly pulling on her red hat as she stepped into the moonlight.

When she got back to Blue's headquarters Athena was happy to see that none of the girls where waiting up for her. Looking for a clock she was shocked to see that it was later at night than she had expected and slowly she took off her hat, quietly making her way up the wooden stairs. No one was there to interfere with her way to her room, her eyes already drooping with exhaustion for working, planning, and worrying over her injured friend. 

Filly, Daisy's biological sister, though one would never guess when looking at the two, was worried as well. She sat in the room she shared with Quill, Filly's best friend, and stared at the small hand gun that Daisy was always supposed to carry around but her silly and overconfident little sister always 'forgot' it. Daisy, as Filly knew, always preferred knives and had a sort of grudge against guns. Filly on the other hand didn't like knives or guns, she preferred the traditional route, hand to hand combat using martial arts. Cursing herself out mentally Filly felt the guilt for not making her little sisters take the small gun with her on this mission, a mission she herself didn't even know Daisy was going on.

The night at Blue's headquarters was a tense and very quiet one. Seer was feeling guilty for sending Daisy on such a dangerous mission, Athena was worried for her younger and wondering how her injury was, Filly was feeling guilty about not making her little sister take a gun, the others where all just wondering where Daisy was but none of them where quite worried. She was the spy for them anyways.

 

As the morning began the girls of Blue began waking up, not because it was there usual time to wake up but because the tension and worry of the group had been apparent to every member and their sleep couldn't continue. 

" Is Daisy back yet?" Quill asked quietly, her curtain of hair falling in front of her left eye as usual. Looking around she licked her lips still searching for the youngest. 

But Daisy wasn't there, she was asleep in the headquarters of Blockbuster. Filly was the one to confirm what everyone knew, Daisy was still gone having either come back during the night and leaving again during the night or having never come back. They all thought it was the latter. 

" Where did she go anyways?" pipped up Zale, her large eyes looking around as if Daisy was just hiding.

" No idea, she didn't tell any of us." Karma said looking towards Athena questioningly.

Athena shook her head, " I wasn't told, she said she needed to leave for a while and she just left, I didn't think to much of it." her voice was honest but Athena was the only one who truly knew what was happening where Daisy was and what happened to her. 

Seer hung her head, studying her shoes intently from where she crouched on the ground. Her dark brown hair hung in front of her face as if she where hiding from guilty stares, even though the others where off making breakfast.

 

Blue was as restless as Blockbuster was when the sun finally began to show its face over the buildings. Athena was the only one relaxed about the meeting. She knew she had no need to worry about Daisy, she was fully healed and being taken care of by Blockbuster, Athena saw this as a test on whether or not to trust the boys. Daisy in how to take care of herself, Athena knew that, but she knew her Maknae would begin to worry when she couldn't report to Seer about Blockbuster and then she was under the care of the boys. A small ghost of a smile played at her lips before moving to Zale to pat her on the back.

" Just don't worry and keep calm, they are coming to our headquarters which is on our turf and they're agreeing to what we offered." Athena told the newest member who was chewing on a large piece of charcoal.

Zale was worried about loosing it; she was still new to her semi-human form. Turning into a dragon in front of Blockbuster wouldn't be good, in fact it may even make them stop the contract or hunt her. Or both. Pulling Zale aside from the others Athena smiled softly.

" Can I trust you with a secret? You can't tell anyone besides Daisy that you know." Athena asked the newest member, her voice carriage the weight of keeping the secret. She needed to tell the others only when they are ready. Only then.

Zale nodded frantically her eyes widening, she seemed like she was the youngest member of Blue with her eyes wide and searching for help to calm herself.

" The boys are like us, human and mythical. We only have two but four of them are mythicals. Two vampires, a were-cat and a shadow master, they know about us so don't be afraid. Originally I hadn't told them but I'm about ninth percent sure that Daisy told them about us."

Athena's statement made Zale's jaw literally drop. Her bright green eyes seemed to brighten even more as she processed having other mythicals around her. She was a dragon, but weird for a dragon, even a young one, but she absolutely hated to be by herself. Treasure did bring her the same thrills and chills it gave other dragons but still, solitude was not for Zale.

" I promise I won't tell the others until you use told them." Zale swore whole-heartedly.

Athena smiled softly hand patted the girls head, " But all the same, try not to grow." she told Zale, grow had been their code word for change into a full dragon. Truly she did grow, about twenty feet long and twenty-five feet tall, small for a dragon but she was young still. Zale nodded again before bowing a full ninety-degree bow to her leader before walking off, much happier now that she knew she probably wouldn't be the one to destroy the chances of the alliance.

 

The leader followed her newest member out as she sighed happily. It was finally all coming together. Her revenge was beginning. The fall of Hive was coming.

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

Athena sat on a small cargo box on a huge ship. Stormbirth, that was the name of the beautiful ship. She was only ten years old; her long dark brown hair blew around her in the strong breezes from the open sea. Looking to the astern of the pirate ship her eyes began to sparkle. Her father, a strong and handsome man not only successful in his pirate career but the leader and captain on Hive, the largest running pirate gang in the world. He stood behind the wheel of the ship, his eyes set on his destination as the other crew members ran around doing the orders as shouted from the first mate. They where headed to Monty Island, the headquarters of Hive. It was a hard sail to the large island but it only proved that Hive was the best pirates to sail the seas, Athena's father at the lead. Her smile lit up her whole face in naive happiness. She had no clue what was going to happen; all she knew was that her best friend waited at headquarters.

 

_END_

Athena blinked out of the flashback sadly, her eyes staring out the window and out to the bright blue sky. It was so clear and sunny that it didn’t suit her mood as she came slowly back to the present. The Hive. They where the ones to-

Her thoughts where cut off as the girls began to giggle fiercely. Zale had managed to stop their worry for Daisy and bring up their mood; probably convincing then that Daisy would come any time now. Seer was the only one who looked to have a fake smile on her face and a fake laugh. Her worry for Daisy seemed to be greater than any of the others as they just hoped Zale was right.

Seer walked towards Athena, worry obviously apparent in her eyes. She bit her tongue before nodding a bow towards the leader.

" Captain." she murmured the worry in her voice as well.

" Yes?" Athena asked.

" Daisy," Seer whispered hanging her head, " I sent her off to spy on Blockbuster. I think they did something to her, don't let them ally themselves to us." she finally managed to say after a long pause.

" I know you sent her there. In fact I met with Zico the other day. They're taking care of her right now. As a test so I can trust them. She isn't injured at all so don't worry. Just keep it a secret." Athena replied back smiling almost slyly.

"W-What? You knew? How?"

" Zico came looking for me, he thought Daisy was one of mine, they thought at first she was part of Hive but then came to me to see. Sadly since they thought she as hired by Hive she got knocked out with chloroform but she's fine, they assured me." Athena said mentally challenging them to bring Daisy back injured still.

Seer glared at Athena with her one showing eye, the black eye patch covering her other scrunching slightly to show she was glaring with both her eyes.

" What?" Athena asked innocently.

" Why wouldn't you tell me if you knew? You've always told me everything, ever since we've known each other. Even after everything you've still told me everything. Why stop now? To let me known of my mistake?" Seer asked worried.

" Because it wasn't for you to know at that time. You know all my secrets, sometimes the information has to come later than one knows it." Athena replied to her younger. Seer nodded sadly, she understood exactly what Athena meant but accepting that she understood was much harder than expected.

" They'll be here soon then?" Seer asked biting her lip as she held back more questions.

" Yes," Athena answered before turning to look out the window once more. It was something she often did and nothing out of the ordinary for the twenty-year-old captain.

 

Blockbuster's youngest poked the sleeping figure.

" Yah. hyung." he said, his deep voice carrying through the large room but apparently unable to break the grip of unconsciousness that held his hyung. " Yah!" he yelled this time, " Hyung!" the older boy woke this time leaping out of bed his eyes wide and glaring at his dongsaeng fiercely. 

" Yah! Why'd you wake me up so early? The suns still on its climb." Taeil said motioning to the slowly moving sun as it rose further over the buildings. 

" Daisy woke up a-" but P.O wasn't able to finish his sentence as Taeil had run out, missing a shirt and his hair messed up from turning in his sleep.

" Wait! Hyung!" P.O called after Taeil who disappeared down the hallway, on his way to Daisy's room. " Aish! He never listens!" the youngest yelled kicking the wall unhappily.

P.O pulled back his loose hair in a half pony tail, the under side of his hair still loose. U-Kwon rushed into the room and looked to P.O.

" Is he going to Daisy?" he asked biting into an apple lazily.

" Yeah that idiot. He's going to make a complete idiot of himself apologising to her, she's not even mad at him." P.O said to him smiling, U-Kwon rolled his eyes snorting.

" Come on, let's watch this. Bring some snacks, this'll be fun." U-Kwon said taking another bite of his apple happily. 

P.O smiled and nodded, following U-Kwon out of the room. They walked into Daisy's room where Taeil was standing his head bowed and Daisy obviously trying to hold back laughing.

" Aw, he apologised before we got here? Damn." P.O asked Daisy who finally couldn't hold back the laughter. Taeil looked up his eyes searching her face. She was smiling, shaking her head, and laughing like Taeil had told one of the funnies jokes she had ever heard.

" Y-you're not terribly mad at me? You don't hate me?" Taeil asked his eyes huge with surprise.

" Why would I be? My girls have to do it all the time to me, I have a problem, I freak out to much, I run my brain into overdrive and I blackout but I don't pass out. While in blackout I usually do really stupid things. My girls realised that if they knock me out before I go ballistics then it's safer for everyone. I'm surprised Athena didn't tell you that it was fine." she said her smile surprised and spreading across her face like cheshire cat's.

Taeil stood with his jaw hanging open like a moron. He was as shocked as U-Kwon and P.O where though, he just showed it more than the others did. 

" So you're not so mad that you will chop off my head for knocking you out?" Taeil asked smiling like a scared little cat.

Daisy laughed and shook her head.

" No, not at all, in fact I'm grateful." she said getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder, her smile was sincere and she truly was happy he had knocked her out. She was coming out to be a very interesting girl. Taeil nodded, understanding why P.O had tried to stop him from running off before explaining it all. He hadn't known why Daisy wasn't mad at them but he knew more information that could have saved some of Taeil's pride. 

[][][][][][][][][][]

Blockbuster was not a quiet place the morning of the meeting, Taeil's unneeded apology and Daisy's explanation was just the beginning to a loud commotion in the headquarters of Block B. Zico almost lost control of himself, luckily U-Kwon, and all of his self control, was able to knock him out faster than he could attack. There was an argument between P.O and Taeil whether or not 'poor' 'little' Taeil could retain 'what little pride he has left' as P.O stated, Yokwon had to put that verbal fight to rest, threatening the other boys until they managed to calm down enough for both the boys to laugh about it and forgive each other luckily no weapons had come out during the fight. Weapons where always on the point of being pulled in any gang fight, Yokwon was just trying to get there before they where out and dangerous. 

It didn't seem like they where worrying about or even planning for the meeting. Daisy couldn't believe just how relaxed these guys where. She knew that all of Blue would be worried and stressed, running around preparing making sure security was right, their headquarters were guarded, the space was clean and ready for an alliance treaty to be made, everything for this situation to be set and run smoothly. Blockbuster was acting like a bunch of five year olds, it was hard for Daisy not to feel older and much more mature than these boys, even the ones two years older than her. Athena and Zico where very different people; Athena was a calm and calculating leader who second checked and second guessed almost everyone and everything. Zico was a fun yet dangerous in his own sense. His ever changing mood and personality no one could pin down, he was truly crazy in Dairy's eyes. From their first meeting till now, Daisy was trying to figure him out, it was more than a little frustrating.

After the sun was about midway in the sun the boys of Blockbuster began to docile and actually prepare for the meeting, being so confident it would go well they even packed some important things in boxes, ready to move to a new headquarters when the two groups combined. Daisy turned nomadic as the boys busied themselves and she was left bored and just wandering the rather large house. Every now and then a guffaw of light yet loud laughter could be heard from the boys, Daisy couldn't help but smile as she heard this proof of all seven boys bonds towards each other, she couldn't help but be reminded of her own group. With a deep sigh the forever wandering Daisy folded her arms, her eyes having been focused on the ground before a pair on feet where making their way into her vision. Slowly she followed the feet, with her eyes, slowly looking up to the legs and then the torso and finally to the face of a smiling Jaehyo.

"You look lonely, mind if I join you?" he asked his eyes sparkling in the light, he seemed so perfect at that moment, his beautiful smile making his features flourish and almost blossom with perfecting. His head tilted to the right just a tiny bit, his hair falling in his eyes slightly, which only made him look naively guile and almost childish even. Daisy studied his face until he raised his eyebrows, waiting for her response.

" I don't mind if you join me, but would the other boys miss you? It seemed like you were having such a fun time together, I'd hate to pull you away from that." she said with a sad smile, she really wanted him to stay, but she didn't want to make him miss out on fun. A slight fluttering in her stomach alerted her to the feeling of a blush coming on. Biting her bottom lip shyly she kept her eyes down once more, almost afraid to meet his eyes.

" I don't mind, it was all mainly teasing and joking around, which we do all the time. Our Zico was trying to tell which girl in Blue would be good for each guy in Blockbuster." he said his eyes slipping into a perfect eye smile ad his hand messing with the back of his head. Daisy this, her eyes having climbed up again to look at his face as he spoke. 

Daisy nodded, her voice seeming to not work for some reason. She had her mouth open to say something but couldn't manage to think, let alone speak any good sounding or anything that actually made sense. The look in her eyes almost made her seem stunned for some reason, but all she could think about was; 'who are you paired with Jaehyo? Filly? Quill? Not Karma, or Seer, they don't fit you, but was it me?' luckily her voice wasn't listening to her and working as she wanted. Slowly she closed her mouth, biting her bottom lip once more. 

" Let's wander then!" Jaehyo broke the silence, a grin spreading across his face as if this was a very new adventure in a very new place. Daisy could help but laugh, he really did look like a playful kid with the playful grin which almost had a cocky undertone to it, or at least that's what it looked like. 

Daisy followed Jaehyo as he started walking, her arms had fallen to her sides and she shyly held her elbows, holding her arms to her stomach as she seemed to regain the ability to talk and think.

" You really don't have to if you done want to, you should prepare, there's only an hour left before we go to Blue." Daisy said quietly, but it was loud enough for the very attentive Jaehyo to hear. 

" It's fine, I don't mind, you looked lonely so I wanted to accompany you, plus Zico and U-Kwon have it under control. Though I think Yukwon is doing most of the work to be honest." he admitted laughing at the thought of the others and their planning.

" Yukwon is U-Kwon's real name, right?" asked poor lost Daisy. She didn't know the real names to the guys, but they didn't know her real name either, " Is Jaehyo your real name?" 

Jaehyo nodded, " Yeah, that's his real name, and Jaehyo is my real name. I couldn't think of anything original so I stuck with my name, I think it suits me better than any nickname I could go by." he said the truth in his words making Daisy suddenly want to tell him her name. She didn't do that to often.

" My real name is JiHee." she admitted quietly and Jaehyo stopped, looking to her with a rather large smile.

" Really? That's a very cute name, it suits you Jihee." he said and Daisy couldn't help but blush, he really seemed to be speaking the truth and it made her heart flutter for a few seconds. Somehow she knew he would only call her Jihee now, but truthfully she didn't mind. When he said it, it sounded beautiful. 

"T-Thanks." she managed to stutter out as the blush brightened and she but her bottom lip, obviously a habit of hers. Jaehyo smiled, looking down slightly, he seemed almost shy the way he looked down at his hands. As silence covered the two wanderers the boys a floor down erupted in laughter once again. Jaehyo smiled and chuckled along with the boys, Daisy all the while staring at his face, studying it once again.

It took a while for the two to begin a conversation again. The silence between the two hadn't been uncomfortable for them yet both had wanted to talk without knowing what to sat to the other. Finally Daisy was the one to break the silence with a simple small talk kind of thing. They spoke for a while before the six other boys found them, Zico and Kyung joking around with him, Teail talking with Daisy over all the noise of the others talking and laughing. U-Kwon at last brought up the subject of leaving, they where already an hour late by the time this was brought up, and all agreed, though some where a bit unhappy about having to leave just then. Daisy, who seemed happier than Zico to leave, perked up her eyes wide with happiness. Her bond with the boys had grown quite a bit but she missed her family in Blue. Zico looked about as happy as a puppy who was getting an unlimited amount of treats. 

Blue was beginning to not only get impatient but begin to worry over Daisy even more. She should have been there an hour or earlier ago, but she was gone. Late. Athena began to pace, her patients almost at its limit. Seer was worrying much more than any of the other girls, her guilt was silently destroying her. A knock came at the door before it opened, this caused Seer to jump before rushing to the boys who had entered and grabbing ahold of the first guy, who happened to be Zico. He looked to the raving girl, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. 

" What have you done with Daisy?" she asked, pausing after every word, her eyes where demanding and her voice was menacing. Zico, on the other hand, was shocked until the words settled in. After that short time he began to smile, an amused smile. Seer was confused before getting angrier. 

" So you're the one who sent her to spy on us." Zico said trying to keep his neck far enough away from her hands.

" What have you done to her?" she asked, not knowing that the others where doing nothing because of Athena, who had told them to do nothing at all. 

" Oh, nothing much. A bit of torture, keeping her in bondage, things like that. How about you?" he asked lightly, the boys, who where in front of Daisy, who was in the back trying to get Seer's attention before Jaehyo clamped a hand over her mouth, her stomach fluttering at the same speed her heart was. She blinked quickly a few times before looking at him, he glanced at her, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to her before turning his eyes back to Zico.

Seer was furious at this, her eyes seemed to spit fire out at Zico, her noes flaring, she really looked like she was going to kill him. Slowly Athena moved towards Seer, but not before Seer's hands had wrapped around Zico's neck and quickly applying pressure. Athena put her hand on Seer's shoulder and nodded to the boys. Jaehyo removed his hand from Daisy's mouth and lead her to the front, standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders. As soon as Seer saw Daisy she let go of Zico's neck and ran to the younger girl. 

" What did they do to you?" she asked Daisy, looking the girl up and down, ripping Jaehyo's hands off of the girl's shoulders and looking the Maknae in her eyes. 

" Nothing, they never did anything to me." Daisy insisted patting the older girl's elbow comfortingly. Jaehyo took a step forward, only to be met with a cold glare from Seer, he paused in his tracks having a mini stare down with the first mate of Blue. Jaehyo smiled first, breaking the angry stare down between the two.

Athena stepped in from Seer choking Jaehyo and Daisy at the same time. 

" calm down, let's go talk, and not kill each other." the female leader said pushing Seer away from the others. 

" Yes, captain." Seer growled, giving the death glare to the whole of Blockbuster. Her eyes took in Jaehyo the most, a glare that may have just killed any person not used to death threats, killing, gang wars, instead Jaehyo nodded his head, a calm, calculating and cool ghost of a smile playing at his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Seer took the lead, Athena following very close behind her first mate trying to have at least a person between her and Blockbuster. The leader of Blue was very cautious of Seer, she couldn’t have the angry girl attacking anyone from Blockbuster and ruining what she had planned for three months. Even though Zico was cocky and very confident in himself Athena still made Quill stand behind her so it wouldn’t be easy for Seer. Taking a deep breath the leader of Blue followed her first mate into their rather small meeting room. It was a bit of a trouble to fit all fourteen of them into the room but after a while, and a moved table, to fit them all in. Poor Athena was hurrying around, getting several rolls of parchment and a handful of quills, a pot of ink already on the small table with two chairs around it.

The boys from Blockbuster where all relaxed, Taeil an exception as he kept quiet but seemed a bit more awkward than the others. P.O seemed to be the one leading the boys into the room, after Zico of course, and he was the first to grab a chair, which made all the other of Kyung a bit fussy. Whining a bit to P.O the younger boy gave up his chair with n eye roll and grabbed another one. Eventually Taeil relaxed, sliding into the chair he kept quiet, U-kwon and B-Bomb hovering around the group that seemed to have formed with the members of Blockbuster, excluding Zico who had gone to the small table which was set up and was now arguing heatedly with Athena who was holding her ground fairly well against the vampyric captain.

Blue wasn’t much better, without their leader there all but Daisy seemed to be in one group. Karma and Quill stood next to each other, behind Filly and Zale who were in chairs. Zale bit her lip as she watched the boys carefully; she was defiantly the most nervous of the girls, her fidgeting and chewing on her lips stood out from most of the other girls. Seer just watched Athena; her eyes flickering between Zico and her captain making sure the vampire leader didn’t do anything stupid. The first mate of Blue was extremely on edge, not nervous or anything of that sort, angry more than anything. As the first mate sat and festered the boys began talking.

“ Should we introduce ourselves?” P.O asked as he broke the silence between them, the arguing between Zico and Athena had been driving U-Kwon a bit crazy but P.O even more so. Of course the rowdy boys never handled since well, someone was always talking or messing around, or even capturing spies, which was the most fun they had besides fights.

“ Do you think so? U-Kwon?” Kyung perked up, he had been lazily turning his knife around in his hands seeming to be without a care in the world. U-Kwon looked up surprised, having not expected anyone to talk to him.

“ I-I guess, its not like we won’t eventually but we can now I guess if you want.” The first mate for Blockbuster rambled slightly.

“ Lets go then.” B-Bomb said licking his lips and grinning slightly.

The boys got up from their chairs and walked over to the girls, most where smiling, all except Taeil who was still hovering in the back. They stood in front of the girls a bit awkwardly before Jaehyo smiled and took the ‘lead’.

“ Hey, I’m Jaehyo, sorry for the confusion with Daisy earlier.” He said, his eyes automatically glancing to Daisy when he mentioned her. Trying to be as friendly as possible he bowed a folder-like bow smiling happily.

Seer didn’t even turn to look at him, she simply scooted her chair towards the leaders and her scowl deepened to one of pure distrust, anger, and a bit of hatred. Jaehyo’s smile faltered but Daisy grinned along with Filly. Standing up Filly walked towards the guy.

“ Ah, hello, so you’re Jaehyo. My baby sister does know how to tell a full story in a few seconds. She’s special like that.” Filly said in a sweet but menacing voice. Her head was tilted slightly to the right; a smile on her face but her eyes wouldn’t shut up as they bore into Jaehyo’s eyes.

“ Baby sister?” Jaehyo asked slowly, sounding out each letter as if this were a new sentence to him or something. His eyes widened when he realized she was talking about Daisy. The youngest giggled and nodded when he looked to her in confirmation. P.O cleared his throat.

“ Excuse me, but the rest of us need to introduce ourselves.” P.O laughed as the other boys fought their own laughter, “ I’m P.O, the youngest of Blockbuster.” He chuckled as Zale and Quill’s eyes brows shot up in surprise.

“ Youngest? Damn, satin bless that.” Karma said quietly.

“ Yes, the youngest.” P.O confirmed with a nod as his long hair fell in front of his eyes for a moment, he brushed it back quickly and smiled again.

“ And I am B-Bomb, its nice to meet you all, I’m the most civil of the others.” The older guy said, putting his arm around P.O’s shoulders.

“ The nicest? Is there such thing in a pirate?” Zale asked getting more comfortable, that was as long as no one touched her. She was still on edge about being a mythical creature around humans and other mythical creatures.

“ Yes, its amazing, I actually have feelings.” B-Bomb joked with a smile.

“ I’m first mate U-Kwon.” The second youngest said as he bowed a quick but still deep bow. He smiled to the girls, as he stood up straight.

“ I’m Taeil.” He said quickly, and quietly, not even bowing just quickly smiling and falling silent again.

“ And I guess I’m last, I’m Kyung.” He bowed and smiled cutely, or as cute as he could be with a machete in his hands. “ Your turn now!”

“ The angry one is Seer, the first mate.” Karma said with a grin, “ And I’m Karma, I bite.” She said with a wink, which made Seer scowl even more. She obviously didn’t approve of Karma and her actions. A few of the boys looked surprised but Filly cleared her throat before anyone could say anything else.

“ My name is Filly, I’m Daisy’s older sister, older and protective sister, and, I don’t fail at things that I start either.” Her voice was calculating and a bit rude though her smile seemed genuine.

“ I’m Zale.” The quiet girl said quickly before fading into the background again. U-Kwon’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he caught the sent of Zale after a while.

“ Are you the dragon?” He asked taking another deep breath and closing his eyes, he could feel his blood pumping and licked his lips. She smelled even more enticing than Daisy did, and that girl had a smell to her. Cracking his neck he opened his now silver eyes to see Zale opening and closing her mouth repeatedly. He smiled and nodded to Daisy, who Zale shot a death glare at before once again trying to find what to say again.

“Uh, um, yeah, b-b-but n-n-n-n-no, d-d-don’t uh, d-don’t” Zale stuttered, her face burning and she began shaking. Standing up, she quickly hurried out of the room, U-Kwon watched as she ran out, frowning as his silver eyes slowly dissipated. He really looked said as Zale left in a hurry, he turned to the other girls questioningly.

“She doesn’t take people knowing or finding out well. Sometimes she turns right then and there, others she burns something to a crisp, and sometimes a weird magical thing happens. Karma, on the other hand, likes to eat someone’s heart.” Quill explained fingering the scars over her sleeves.

“ Hey! I don’t tell people your secrets; stop spilling mine to the boys! Plus, evil hearts taste better.” Karma purred, tossing her hair over her shoulder as her red eyes lit up, turning a darker red and loosing all the brown it usually had.

“ God, can you girls stop?” Seer hissed, not moving from her place, not even turning her head to look. Behind her back Daisy and Filly imitated the first mate to each other, each more elaborate than the other, Jaehyo’s eyebrows raised as he smiled, they where defiantly sisters as he could see.

“ I’m Quill, please excuse the grouch, she’s like this a lot.” Quill broke the two sisters apart and stopped them from further angering Seer. “ I’m the cook, and the best at that.” She said grinning cockily. This made Kyung laugh and instantly Quill’s eyes where on him. “ Something you’d like to say?” Quill asked, her eyebrows rising slowly.

“ I’m the best cook, you’re probably second best, maybe even a close second.” Kyung said with a smirk.

“ I doubt that, please, you’re probably second. Maybe not even close second.” Quill retorted snappily.

“ Oh, we see her claws.” Karma purred moving to separate the two who where moving closer to one another. “ Now now, we’re all friends here.”

“ I’m not done with him yet.” Quill growled, her sleeve pushing up to reveal her badly scarred arm before she hurriedly pulled it down and fell silent, all the girls, even Seer who had heard a gasp, quickly looking at her in worry. Karma put a hand on Quill’s shoulder but she shrugged it off before leaving quickly.

“ W-what was that?” Kyung looked between Karma and the door, his eyes wide, he had obviously seen her arm.

“ Nothing, forget it.” Karma said harshly, her lips pulling back to reveal sharp and pointed teeth. The boys all looked taken aback with this and even the talkative Kyung fell silent, the only sound was Athena and Zico arguing quietly now.

All of the guys went quiet and Kyung was left looking like a guppy fish, his eyes wide as he looked between Filly and Karma now. It seemed the other boys were confused and shocked into silence. Seer looked back to the captains with a scowl still on her face. The silence was unnerving as the captains even fell quiet for a moment before beginning to bicker again.

“ That’s it for Blue introductions, I guess we all know who each other is now. Zale should be back soon, she just doesn’t want to hurt people. She hates when that happens.” Filly said after clearing her throat. As if on cue Zale walked in, her head down with her hair in her eyes. She looked so embarrassed that her cheeks were as bright red as Karma’s eyes had been a while ago. Licking her lips she pulled on a smile and looked around.

“ So…” Zale trailed off looking down and to everyone’s feet, biting her bottom lip with extremely sharp looking teeth.

“ It’s good you’re back, it was almost getting weird.” Daisy said, pulling the older girl back into the front instead of lingering in the back.

“ N-n-n-n-no.” Zale whimpered almost silently as the youngest pulled her, she bit her lip, drawing blood and Zico and U-Kwon immediately looked up. Zico fell silent, moaning as he took another deep breath, swaying slightly.

“ Damn, that’s good.” He said his eyes rolling back slightly. “ You’re almost as good as Daisy, smell wise. I can’t help but wonder what she tastes like.”

“ Zico.” Athena growled and as she touched him his head snapped around to look at the other leader.

“ Sorry, I’m sorry.” Zico shook his head biting his tongue and looking into Athena’s eyes.

“ Just, lets get back to this.” Blue’s leader said pointing to the half written paper. Zico nodded and went back to writing, Athena watching carefully over his shoulder.

U-Kwon was staring down Zale like a hungry wolf looking at a weak deer. He moved closer to the dragon girl and her eyes widened looking much like the weak deer she acted like. Daisy put a hand on U-Kwon’s chest.

“ Whoa there vampire, you can drink my blood but not Zale’s.” The youngest said with a dangerous undertone. Her eyes were dangerous, as dangerous as her voice was, and it all took U-Kwon by surprise.

“ I-I wasn’t, n-n-no.” He shook his head coming back to his senses and blinking several times. Zale put a hand on Daisy’s shoulder and smiled at U-Kwon.

“ It’s fine Daisy, he wasn’t going to, he just wanted a better smell.” Zale assured the youngest of Blue.

“ What? You can see the future or something?” P.O asked suddenly speaking up. Zale laughed and shrugged.

“ Sort of, it’s a mind game of sorts, but its also reading over the millions of future outcomes if just one tiny thing happens. Though I only see them when I go all dragon-y it can always get rather annoying even if it’s just for one minute.” Zale explained, still not looking into anyone’s eyes.

“ So Blue has one dragon who can pretty much see the future, one Kelpie and what else good little morsels?” P.O asked with a laugh, he almost seemed nervous. Did he think that Blue was more powerful than Blockbuster?

“ I’m pretty sure Blockbuster has it’s fair share of mysteries.” Karma said slyly as she tapped P.O’s shoulder on the way towards Athena to check how the contract was going. By the way she saw it, it was almost done; the arguing had stopped and now both were just writing and mumbling.

U-Kwon leaned into Kyung’s ear and grinned.

“ Putting a claim down?” he asked the older guy.

“ Maybe, and you?” Kyung answered back.

“ Possibly. Though still unsure yet.” The first mate replied before saving the questions for the others for later.

Ten minutes later the leaders had finished and U-Kwon and Seer where looking it over, Seer glaring at U-Kwon more than she was reading over everything. Signing it the first mate of Blockbuster stepped back, Seer quickly reading it before she actually signed it. Letting the ink dry Athena turned to the others.

“ We’re now officially combined as gangs, no gang wars can be waged between us. Further agreements may or may not be drawn up after Hive is defeated.” Blue’s leader announced seriously but with a smile on her face.

Zico smiled before sighing slightly, rolling his eyes as he looked around.

“ We’re ganna have to get a bigger headquarters for Block B now aren’t we?” Zico asked before the others all nodded.

“ Block B?” Athena asked.

“ The Blue Block, combination of both our gang names.” Zico replied cracking his back with a smile.

“ Sounds… Good.” Athena answered with a nod.

The leaders chose Daisy and B-Bomb to go look for the new headquarters, now that their boundaries where combined they had to alert the sub-groups all the while on alert to search for the new headquarters. A whisper in the back of Daisy’s mind made her itching to ask B-Bomb how the injury on her head was healed overnight at that, all she could remember was Taeil being forced to knock her out due to a panic attack but by that time it had been healed. It was strange how she could move again with no trouble and how her head didn’t even hurt. Blinking several times the youngest came back from her mind and realized B-Bomb was talking to her.

“ That’s when Zico decided he had to let U-Kwon join unless he wanted his head chewed off. They’ve been friends ever since.” B-Bomb trailed off as he saw Daisy wasn’t paying much attention. “ Are you fine?”

“ What?” Daisy asked as he pulled her further from her thoughts, “ S-sorry. Just lost in thought.” The youngest replied almost shyly.

“ It’s fine, now come on, we’re almost at an option for the new headquarters.” B-Bomb smiled cheerfully, his hair falling into his eyes ever so slightly. Daisy silently cursed whatever higher power there was for making all of these guys good looking. After a second she looked up, smiling, and nodded.

“ That’s good! Lets hurry.” She said walking a bit faster as she wanted to not have to walk more miles than she had to. B-Bomb laughed but followed the girl as she rushed to the large house.

It was a traditional house, nothing like the concrete homes that filled most of the territories. Though the country wasn’t as pretty as it had been but there were still rich areas that the gangs owned, usually there were a few abandoned houses around. Easy to get minor workers to clear out or clean up. The house that they were going to was one recently abandoned when its owner decided to help the Hive; Blockbuster had taken them out quickly.

After three hours of walking and sending messengers off they finally found one nice, and very large, house. It was suitable for everyone, large with open spaces and a large field behind it. Zale wouldn’t get claustrophobic at all and she could even go into her true form behind the house with little to no one knowing about it. Daisy felt very successful before realizing they had to trek back to Blue’s headquarters to inform the others that they had been successful. B-Bomb had another idea on how to get back to Block B, as they seemed to be calling themselves now.

“ I have an idea, why don’t we travel how I travel?” B-Bomb suggested with a sly grin.

“ Travel how you travel?” Daisy asked in confusion.

“ Yes, I’m a shadow master. It’s a pompous name but noting I can really do about it.” B-Bomb shrugged still being very sly.

“ You didn’t think to mention that when I met you, or even when we were doing introductions? Really? What’s next?” Daisy asked shaking her head.

“ Didn’t you wonder how you healed so fast? The shadow’s powers in healing are beyond any light healing. It’s rather amazing that way, but another ability we have is traveling. It’s faster than light, but can hurt people and make it hard to breath sometimes.” The shadow master explained ruffling his hair slightly, still smiling.

“ Of course, because what else could shadows do besides teleport and such.” Daisy asked with a tone of mockery.

“ A lot of other stuff, but I think I’m boring you right now.” He replied grabbing Daisy’s shoulder before he worked his shadow master magic.

It was a short journey but for unsuspecting Daisy it had seemed like forever. The darkness seemed to be chocking the girl as the sped through the darkness, or more the darkness sped past them and they stayed in one spot. It was a complicated thing to see when Daisy couldn’t breath. In what seemed like five minutes they arrived and Daisy was allowed to breath again, she gasped for air, almost falling to the ground when she was able to get air again.

“ You all right?” B-Bomb asked, supporting Daisy with an arm. It took Daisy a minute to get her breath back before she waved him off and looked around. They were in the upstairs of Blue’s headquarters, somewhere that Daisy knew very well.

“ I’m fine.” She managed after a while, managing to make her way downstairs as well, “ Never, I am never going to do that again. Ever.”

“ Sorry, if I told you when we would go off it would have been worse for you, sorry.”

“ Never.”

They made their way downstairs together, opening the meeting room door and smiling. Most of the boys seemed to have fallen asleep, except Taeil and U-Kwon, while the girls where simply sitting around, Athena was asleep though, her head on the table, her hair almost in the ink. B-Bomb cleared his throat and the ones who were awake turned.

“ You’re back!” Quill said with a smile and B-Bomb nodded as he pushed Jaehyo off of his chair.

“ We found a place and most, if not all, the sub units know.” Daisy said proudly.

“ That’s good,” Yawned Athena as she woke up, “ Now, lets move.”


	5. Chapter 5

The move took a few days to complete, Kyung and Seer staying in the new house to be the controllers of what went were and which areas of the rather large house was which gangs as the leaders made up plans of attack. Zico and Athena were very intent on their work, both wanting to get started on plans as quickly as possible. Filly noticed Daisy was staying around Jaehyo and using a cutesy look to get what she wanted from the older boy, the older sister was suspicious about the older boy but at the same time Filly was happy her younger sister was getting close to a person. Daisy had trust issues, to put it simply, and it took her a long enought time to trust the girls when they joined the gang. 

Zico frowned to Athena as the two leaders got into yet another fight about who to go where, " No, Daisy is the best at sneaking around so we should place her there not on the other side where the ambush will be!" Athena argued as Zico rolled his eyes and laughed.

" No, if Jaehyo could sneak up on her easily and apprehend her then he would be better suited there than anyone else, don't get such a big head, you may be the best female gang but Blockbuster is the best." He growled out the end which really sparked a rage inside Athena. 

" Just because you're the best doesn't mean my members are worse than yours. Daisy held her own despite you attacking her, she's better than any of your members." Athena spat standing up, her hand on a knife.

" Or you could place both Jaehyo and I there," Daisy suggested as she stood in the doorway, Jaehyo beside her with a large smirk on his face, he had bet U-Kwon and B Bomb that Athena and Zico would have a big fight within the first five days on the partnership.

Zico turned to look at the two and smiled, " We could do that," he said with a sigh, looking to Athena as she calmed herself down and let her hand slip from the handle of the knife. 

A few hours after the fight Daisy packed up the leaders and pushed them out of the door as they made their way to their new home. Already U-Kwon had disappeared but Zico and Blockbuster were not exactly panicking, Zico was more mad that Yukwon had left without him, Kyung simply smirked when Filly had told them. Zale was as nervous as ever, her eyes wide and scared whenever a person passed her, the poor girl was terrified and had a right to be so.

As Diasy had told Blockbuster before, Blue wasn't all human either, Zale was one of the inhuman ones. She was a dragon, a young one that had been put through hell before Athena rescued her a year ago. She had been trapped in a pochers net, having just escaped a life of captivity by a rich man who treated her like dirt. She was his slave, a precious slave, but a slave all the same. Scars from her time in that hell still resided upon her frail body and she still shied away from men due to the truama. Though she hated the pity from the girls, Seer couldn't help but look at at Zale without a hint of pity in them, most of the other girls couldn't either. Zale was the newest and so she spoke very formally towards everyone as well as being very quiet with what she wanted or needed unless confronted by one of the girls themselves. She was closest to Quill but was very trusting towards the other girls, they were all there when Athena took down the man who enslaved her and asked her to join their gang, all the while knowing that Zale was a dragon but never minding it. 

Zale wasn't the only inhuman member of Blue, Quill was an angel, an honest to goodness angel. Her story was that of the person she was the guardian angel of having been murdered when she was on a visit to her home, when she came back to the Earth her human was dead and she was placed forever more on Earth. The first twenty years were torture for her, but when she almost murdered by a gang when she was snatched by them right off the streets. She escaped half dead and bleeding out, her arms burned up to her elbows, her legs covered with scars and her face burned badly as well. Seer found her and took her to Athena and the gang, they helped her get back to health and took her in as their new gang member, the newest until Zale joined year and a half after. With her wings tucked to her back they disappear into her skin as black tattoos of a foreign language. 

With U-Kwon and Zico as vampires there is one other vampire in the whole of Block B, Karma. Karma was a different type of vampire from them though, she feeds off of energy and moonlight quite literally soaking it into her skin and absorbing it. She didn't need blood at all, a plus side to being the vampire she is. Karma found the gang, she was the only one who had as well, Athena always found her girls but when Karma came to her she accepted her into her gang after a day or two. Karma's a strong fighter and brilliant with weapons.

Quill walked over to Zale and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling to the younger assuringly. " Its fine, calm down, no one is going to hurt you." Quill said into Zale's ear causing the younger to shiver and brush her hair behind her ear. 

" Yes, I know, but its hard to get over my instincts." Zale muttered back, her sight dropping to the floor when Kyung looked at her with a worried look before Filly grabbed his arm and lead him away, shaking her head when he struggled to look back to the poor girl.

When Filly had finally managed to drag Kyung away she glared at him, " Don't ask her." she said bluntly, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. 

" Ask her?"

" About why she's so scared of everyone." The bluntness in Filly's voice made Kyung twitch uncomfortably.

" What happened to her?"

" She was raised as a slave."

At that Kyung grimaced, " Oh," was all he managed to say.

" Just give her time, she'll warm up to others, she is also terrified that you will be scared of her." her bluntness was disappearing slowly. 

" Why would we be scared of her?"

" You'll have to get her to tell you that." The grin on Filly's face appeared quickly and it carried a hint of slyness to it. Turning on her heels her hair wiped around and made Kyung smile, making a mental note he grinned wider, the note was to tell U-Kwon to not go for Filly, he was calling her as his mark. He liked Filly, she was much different than her sister but that was good, he thought Daisy was more like little sister material to him, Filly could be more. A smile grew on his face and he laughed to himself, turning to become face to face with a scowling Seer. 

" Park Kyung, Zico wants to see you." she muttered with an eyebrow raised. Kyung nodded with his smile still there before running off to the large room they had set up as the strategy room.

_____

 

It had been a while since they all moved in, the two gangs becoming progressibvly more comfortable with one another. Some of Blue had not yet told the Blockbuster side of Block B about their inhumanity in the most literal sense possible. Zale flinched at every passing guy, Karma would spend most of her time asleep durring the day and worked at night cleaning up around the huge house and opening all the windows so she could get as much moonlight as possible, Quill was the only one who had told the others about her being an angel. She would now flit around the house, her ability to fly helped with moving boxes around as well as planning where to put everyone. 

U-Kwon licked his lips as he watched Seer practicing, her fierce eyes watching the target she was attacking viciously. He sat back in a chair, sipping a red liquid from a cup. It was only his first meal of the day and he was rather hungry at that. Zico had already confronted him, with Athena of course, about drinking the blood of the members of Blue. As if he was going to drink blood from a living person. In Yukwon's eyes the two leaders couldn't be seperated. They were either planning an attack or sleeping on one of the couches. He couldn't figure out if they were a couple or not. Shaking his head the vampire walked off, going to find someone to talk with.

Daisy was with Jaehyo in the garden, she was sitting on the swing outside and he was next to her. They were sitting in silence as U-Kwon walked past, his eyes a brilliant amber and a grin from ear to ear on his face as he slowly backed to listen to the two talk. The garden was rather lovely as it was the beginning of spring so everything was green and full of life, like the two 'youngsters' who were not hiding the fact that they were flirting. Daisy, who was batter her large eyes, looked at Jaehyo like he was a shining jewel that she only needed to reach out to steal. 

Jaehyo cleared his throat with a smirk, " So, your spy skills..." he began but was cut off with a fist in his gut by Daisy.

" Oh you don't have to compliment me!" she giggled oblivious to the force she had put into the blow. The look of pain of Jaehyo's face made Yukwon burst into a laughing fit as he came out from his hiding place. 

" You to should kiss already and just go!" he said as he walked back into the house rolling his eyes and going to find someone HE could flirt with, especially since he couldn't flirt with Seer, the one he wanted to. 

Peeking into the stratigy room he found Athena asleep on Zico's shoulder and a joking gagging noise came from U-Kwon as he moved on, Kyung and Filly were no where to be found and that was scaring the first mate to a point where he was contemplating waking up the bosses.

Searching the house he still couldn't find any sign of the two.


	6. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has very violent scenes in it, please do not read if you're sqweemish!

The two members who had managed to sneak away, with a plan, were hiding in the bushes outside the fence of the Hive's territory of the headquarters. They thought that if only two it would be easier to sneak up and attack, get revenge easily. They were quick to make their escape, Filly leaving first quietly and unseen, Kyung making excuses that he had to grab some food from the market. It was simple for them to slip away but as they got closer to the enemies territory the weight of this mission began to sink in. 

Kyung signaled to Filly to move ahead, she had pulled out her dagger and took down two guards before Kyung took his possition. There was a pause before men surrounded both of them and they were knocked out with a sharp punch to the back of the head. 

When Kyung awoke he relaised he was unable to see, for a second he panicked before realising he was blindfolded, then he panicked even more.

" Filly?" he asked, worried but obviously trying to keep calm in his voice at least. 

" Kyung?" a voice replied, it took a second for his mind to recognise that it was indeed Filly's voice. 

" Damnit, we failed..." Kyung trailed off his head dropping as he studied his surroundings the best he could blindfolded. His hands were bound and he was sitting up right luckily. The sound of a door opening brought Kyung out of his pondering the surroundings and into the present situation. 

" I hope you two are up, because I really dislike torturing people while their asleep. It's such a rude way to wake someone up." The sultry voice rang out of the sudden silence. A sharp pain met both Kyung and Filly and they both let out a small whine from the pain. " Good." the male voice came again this time close to Filly. The girl tried to loosen her bound hands but it was no use and all it earned was a kick to the stomach. 

“ Who are you two and why are you here?” The voice asked moving around the two almost silently, their breathing the only thing they could hear. 

When neither Filly nor Kyung responded a bat was brought down hard against their knees, fracturing Filly’s left knee and badly bruising Kyung’s knee. 

“ Do I need to ask again? Or is it that the petty thieves are too scared to talk? Do you need to see who it is who is causing you this pain?” The sly voice rang out in the silence the voice’s breath sounds disappearing before their blindfolds were taken off. A woman stood there in front of the two, a large bat in her hand, a gun in her other, three other burly men were around her with various torture devices and a hot iron rod placed in the fire burning brightly in the middle of the room. “ Now why doesn’t little mis pretty thief speak up first? Or shall we take out her tongue and make the pretty boy talk for her?” The woman asked, bending down to force open Filly’s mouth before placing a tablet on her tongue and smiling to Kyung. “ Now we don’t want miss pretty to become hurt do we?” the woman asked before standing up and adjusting the binding which she was using as a shirt. 

“ We are no one, thieves from the country over, we heard you had a prize that was worth a lot and we wanted it. Simple. You caught us, we won’t tell anyone or do it again, untie us and let us go please.” Filly said almost calmly, her voice cracking in the middle of her well prepared speech. 

“ Tut tut tut. There was a lot of promise in this for you dear. But now we’ll have to just hurt you a bit, maybe the truth will come out of the pretty mouth once that poison sets in.” 

“ Poison?” 

“ Oh yes, a mild form of poison but still poison all the same. It will hurt, burn, and cause you discomfort enough but won’t kill you, just make you feel like you’re dying a very painful death. It only takes an hour or so. Sadly the faster acting ones are all deadly…” The woman trailed off going over to the rack of torture equipment and getting something that looked awfully a lot like a nail but with a bit more flair to it. Sticking the nail in Filly’s thigh the girl screamed. 

“ We really are thieves!” Kyung shouted over Filly’s screaming as the woman slowly drove the nail into the girl’s thigh. 

" Not good enough! Because I know who you are and what you're from! I just like torture!" The woman said before letting go of the nail, Filly fainting promptly after. 

 

When Filly awoke they were unbound, in a different place and in different clothes. Filly was the first to wake up and to notice a dark figure looking over Kyung, opening her mouth to speak the dark figure turned and hid their hooded face from her.

" You were kidnapped. If it ever happens again they'll see this and let you go." The figure said pointing to a brand on both of their hands, Kyung's fresher looking than the charred skin on Filly's. The figure moved and before she could even blink was holding a roll of bandages in their hands, " here." they said before getting up, their face showing masculine features slightly as the lights shifted perspectives on him. 

" Thank you for saving up?" Filly questioned not really caring about the identity or gender of the savior, or that they happened to have BRANDED them with a symbol. All the cared about was getting home, back to her sister. Back to the gang. Attempting to stand a sharp pain shot up her leg and she gasped, collapsing back to the ground. remembering the nail and shivering. She knew she would be incapable of walking at least for a while.

" Yes." Was all the stranger said before prodding Kyung and turing to Filly one last time, " He has several broken bones. He was trying to protect you. Be careful with him." they said before leaving.

" Wait!" she called out but the stranger was already gone, leaving behind a tent they were in, blankets, a fire burning outside and a sack of supplies next to Filly. Clumbsily bandaging up her hand she scooted over towards Kyung and began to bandage him up, first his hand and then his other wounds, her mind swaying from her pain onto his own and grimicing. He had been... protecting... her. They barely knew each other and yet they had shared this experience together. She knew they could never part ways the same. Maybe never part ways from each other again...

Kyung's eyes squinted in pain as he began to awaken as the pain from being moved grew and grew. " Filly? Are- are you okay?" he began to question her sitting up as if nothing hurt at all and checking her over with his eyes before taking her hand with the bandage and looking at it, not noticing his own hand with a bandage around it as well. 

" Oh. Yes, don't worry about me. Are you in pain? You really shouldn't-" She asked before getting cut off when he took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead softly. 

" I was so worried. I thought they killed you. Don't do that to me again." He said cradling her in his arms as Filly nodded struck with surprise. 

________________

Back at headquarters a note had been placed on the table next to where Athena slept, her head lolling off to one side due to the chair's lak of support and the fact she was sleeping on her hand and not the back of the chair. Zico picked up the note and frowned as he read it. With widened eyes he tried to wake Athena gently. " I know where the two are at." he said when her eyes finally opened. As soon as the words had left his mouth he was being pulled out of the room and to the door, Daisy trying to follow but a door being slammed in her face by the female leader when she tried to catch up. Jaehyo peaked out around the corner and saw Daisy almost in tears, biting her lip to hold back the emotions, she was so scared of losing her sister. 

" Where?" Athena asked as soon as they were out of earshot from the house. 

" Just over this hill or closer I think. Not a very discriptive letter-"

" letter?" Athena asked stiffly, cutting off Zico.

" Yeah." 

" Lets hurry and find them, they are injured." 

" Wait, how do you-" Zico began to ask but was cut off with a sharp slap to his face. 

" Don't ask questions you don't want answered." Athena said sternly.

_______________________________________

Kyung let go of Filly, his face flushing but he was to busy doubling over in pain to care. The adrenaline had worn off, sadly. Now all there was was pain. 

" Kyung? Kyung!" Filly practically yelled, before hearing voices that sounded familiar, possibly Zico's but she couldn't be sure. " Help please!" she called out to the voices hoping for them to be Zico or Athena or someone who could help. Anyone. 

Zico ran up the hill and spotted Filly clinging to Kyung who was looking woozy.

" Filly! What's wrong? Can you stand? What's wrong with Kyung? Where were you two?" He shot questions at her sternly, Athena pushing him away and hugging the two to her. 

" I was worried." she said coldly. Picking up Filly and nodding to Zico to do the same. " He got you didn't he?"

" who?" 

" The man who branded you two." 

" No he saved us- wait how did you know about the brands?" Filly asked wincing in pain at her leg and her hand as her adrenaline wore off. 

" You know why." Athena whispered, shuddering before they began to talk off, back towards headquarters. Back to safety, to home.


End file.
